Seishis in School
by trashmouth
Summary: This is our first FY fic so bare with it, the seishis go to school...


  
Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi so don't sure us, we're poor.   
  
Note: This is our very first FY fic so please bear with our insanity. ^_^  
  
----  
  
Suddenly all the Suzaku seishis appear in a totally BLANK white space.  
  
Tasuki: What the !@#$ am I doing here?!?!?  
  
Chichiri: How did we get here no da??!  
  
Chiriko: This does not compute....I must analyze this as soon as I figure out what's going on.  
  
Tasuki: YOU DUNNO WHAT'S GOIN ON??! WE'RE !@#$^%& DEAD!!! WE'RE GONNA !@#$^%& DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: ...  
  
Tamahome: Calm down carrot top!   
  
Tasuki: Who are you calling carrot top??????  
  
Miaka: Guys, this is no time to be arguing...THERE'S NO FOOD AROUND HERE!!!!  
  
Hotohori: No mirrors....no mirrors.......no mirrors.........  
  
Nuriko: Hey! I was about to throw a table at Tasuki! Couldn't this have happened just 2 minutes later?? Grrrr....  
  
*poof*  
  
A girl appears wearing jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket.  
  
Girl: Hello there!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Neat jacket! Can I have it?!  
  
Girl: NO!  
  
Tasuki: You're so mean!!!! Who the heck are you anyway?  
  
Girl: I thought you'd never ask!!!  
  
Nuriko: Well, who ARE you?  
  
Girl: My name is Sabrina...just call me Sabz ^_^  
  
Tasuki: WHAT are you?  
  
Sabz: How insulting!!! *snap*  
  
Pool appears  
  
Sabz: Are you gonna take that back or do I have to dump you into that thing??  
  
Tasuki: I...take it back...*grumble*  
  
Miaka: How'd she do that????  
  
Tamahome: Impossible no one can do that!  
  
Sabz: I CAN! Something's missing........oh! I know!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: This doesn't look good no da!  
  
Sabz: CHRYSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! CHRYSSSSSSSSS!!!!! GET YOUR A$$ OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Oh I get it you're another one of those authors! OH NO! I see my life draining away before my very eyes!   
  
Tasuki makes a dramatic gesture  
  
Sabz: We didn't do anyhing..........................yet... *evilsmirk*  
  
Chrys didn't appear  
  
Sabz: FINE! I'LL DO SOME DRASTIC STUFF IF YOU DUN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Nuriko: Hey Tasuki...she's even better than you!  
  
Tasuki: SHUT UP!!!!! NOBODY SWEARS BETTER THAN I DO!!!  
  
Sabz: Wanna bet...  
  
Chiriko: Are you one of those evil authors who molest innocent little seishis, Miss?  
  
Sabz: Why of course not! I wouldn't ever do a thing to you kawaii little genius!  
  
Chiriko: Phew! That's good to hear!  
  
Sabz: CHRYSSSSS!!!!!!!! WHERE THE !"§$ ARE YOU??????? IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: Like what?  
  
Sabz: Like this! *snap* Now try lifting *snap* this table over here.  
  
Nuriko tries but can't even lift it an inch  
  
Nuriko: No!!! What is this?? Where has all my strenght gone to!? *sob*  
  
Sabz: Chrys! Do you wanna see this poor guy suffer some more or are you finally gonna !"§$%& show up?!  
  
Chrys: *poof* I was here the whole time, geez! You're just yellin yer ass off for nothin'!  
  
Sabz: Well ya coulda !"§$%& told me you were behind me!  
  
Nuriko: Those two are really much better than you, Tasuki!  
  
Tasuki: NO THEY'RE NOT!!! THEY'RE NOT NOT NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're just two of those female authors who are gonna torture us! And make us do horrible stuff!!!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabz: QUIET! Or do you want me to tell everyone about.....  
  
Tasuki: ABOUT WHAT??!  
  
Sabz whispers something into his ear  
  
Tasuki: NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM OR I'M GONNA !"§$%& FRY YOU!!!!!!  
  
Hotohori: ...mirror...mirror.....need...mirror  
  
Chrys: I pity the poor guy *snap*   
  
Hotohori: Thank you! Thank you! You're a life saver!  
  
Chrys: At least someone who appreciates us....  
  
Sabz: HEY! WHERE THE F/%$§ IS MYJACKET??! ... TASUKI HAND IT OVER!  
  
Tasuki: Damn how'd ya know it was me!?  
  
Sabz: Once a thief, always a thief...  
  
Tasuki: Damn it! (gives back jacket)  
  
Chrys: Let's go to school!  
  
Sabz: You're always thinking of school.... I've always wondered what was going on in that mind of urs....  
  
Chrys: NO! Not THAT school!  
  
Sabz: THEN, WHAT F/%&$§ SCHOOL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!  
  
*snap*   
  
Chrys: THIS ONE!  
  
Sabz: Everybody disappeared! Chrys whatcha do this time?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!  
  
Chrys: Go to class and find out!  
  
Sabz: I DUN WANNA F$§"! GO TO CLASS! I F&%$" HATE SCHOOL!  
  
Chrys: In this school, we don't learn anything!   
  
Sabz: Right.  
  
Chrys: Fine, don't believe me, bye!  
  
Sabz: AS IF I CARE.  
  
After 15 minutes...  
  
Sabz: Chrys??? Aren't ya gonna come out here?! FINE! I'M COMIN' IN!  
  
Sabz enters the room and an unespected surprise awaits her....  
  
Nakago: You are late...  
  
Sabz: *gulp* I-I'm sorry it uh...won't happen again!  
  
Nakago: Be sure of that. If you're late for three times I'll have no other choice but to kill you with my chi blasts.  
  
Sabz: Ulp! I'll be...good.  
  
Tasuki: As if that's possible...  
  
Sabz kicks him and gets whipped by Mr. I'm - so- cool- and- powerful- blondie.  
  
Nakago: No violence in school!  
  
Suboshi: (whispers to Chrys) That coming from him...?  
  
Chrys: *giggles*  
  
Nakago: Is there something funny you want to share with us, Chrystal?  
  
Chrys: Now, what made you think that? Hehe ..he...he  
  
An hour after Nakago's BORING discussion..... about how Seiryuu dominates over Suzaku....  
  
Tasuki: (snores)  
  
*whip*  
  
Tasuki: NOW WHAT THE F%$§!" WAS THAT FOR?!   
  
Nakago: No sleeping in class!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: And no swearing!  
  
*whip*  
  
Tasuki: Ow! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!   
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: I can do whatever I want!  
  
*whip*  
  
Tasuki: This is CHILD ABUSE!!!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: You're not a child anymore!  
  
*whip*  
  
Tasuki: I WON'T STAND FOR THIS F$§"ABUSE!   
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: I TOLD YOU NO SWEARING! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, young man!  
  
*whip*  
  
Tasuki: ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! I'M GOING! I'M GOING! (exits the room. opens the door and sticks his head in.) I'M GONE!!!!  
  
Sabz: Poor Tasuki...*evilsmirk*  
  
Tasuki: I'll deal with YOU later! (slams the door)  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: There will be no smirking in my class...only I get to do that.  
  
Sabz: CHRYSTAL!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: And there will be no shouting either...  
  
Chrys: Hey, I'm sorry! I'm new to this snappin and being an author thing.....  
  
Sabz: *grumble*  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: Did I mention...no grumbling?  
  
Sabz: ARGH!!!!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: And no "argh"-ing either.  
  
Sabz: STOP WHIPPING ME!!!! IT HURTS YA KNOW!!!!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: I will stop if you obey me.  
  
*whip*  
  
Sabz: Fine! Fine! I'll obey your !@#$^%& rules!!  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: I told you no swearing!  
  
Sabz: *through clenched teeth* Yes. Nakago.  
  
Chrys: That's it! Nobody does this to my best friend!! *snap*  
  
Nuriko picks up his desk and throws it at Nakago  
  
Nakago: Nuriko! I am disappointed in you! You must be punished for this disrespectful behavior!  
  
Nuriko: But...I didn't do it! My body was moving without me controlling it!  
  
Chrys: I didn't do it! *whistle*  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: No whistling.  
  
Tasuki comes back from the principal's office.  
  
Tasuki: Damn principal.....REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki fries Nakago  
  
Tasuki: ACK! I didn't do that!!!  
  
Sabz: *whistle* Ladidadida.......  
  
*whip*  
  
Nakago: I said no whistling! That's it! Tasuki! Get back to your place! We'll have a pop quiz on our previous discussion and whoever fails will suffer from my punishment.  
  
Everybody gulps. Nobody was listening anyway...Nakago hands out the papers.   
Sabz: Oh...this is so hard! *decides to cheat from Chichiri*  
  
After the test....  
  
Nakago: All of you failed except for Chiriko, Chichiri and surprisingly....Sabrina.  
  
Sabz: Yes! Alright!!!  
  
Nakago: BUT...it seems as if Sabrina cheated from Chichiri.  
  
Sabz: Hehe..he...hehe...what makes you think that?  
  
Nakago: You two have exactly the same answers.  
  
Sabz. Yeah, so? That could be a coincidence...  
  
Nakago: Then how do you explain that you added the phrase "no da" to all your answers?  
  
Sabz: Whoa shit! I copied that too? Damn it!  
  
Nakago: So you admit that you cheated...  
  
Sabz: Yes....BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Nakago: Since most of you failed I'll give you all a second chance. But the next time you show this little respect to me I will severely punish you. Go back to your seats.   
  
Everyone: Yes, Nakago-sensei...  
  
Chichiri: I have a question, no da!  
  
Nakago: What...is it?  
  
Chichiri: When's dismissal time, na no da?  
  
Nakago: There is no dismissal.  
  
Chrys: ACK!  
  
Nakago: I was just kidding...  
  
All: O_o  
  
Hotohori: May I go to the rest-room?  
  
Nakago: AGAIN?  
  
Hotohori: I must fix my hair....  
  
Nakago: AGAIN?  
  
Hotohori: What's wrong with fixing my hair?  
  
Tasuki and Sabrina are talking  
  
Nakago: Can you share your conversation with us?  
  
Sabrina: OKAY! I said he was an idiot, he said he wasn't and I said he was and he said he wasn't and I said he was and he said he wasn't and I said he was and he said he wasn't and I said he was and he said he wasn't and I said he was and he said he wasn't and ....  
  
Nakago: Okay, I think I get the idea, switch places with Tamahome!  
  
Sabz: AW! WHY?! I WANNA STAY HERE!  
  
Nakago: Are you implying that you're not going to follow my orders?!  
  
Sabz: Uh...I never said that! (goes to Tamahome's place)  
  
Chrys starts to pass notes to Sabz, but when Chrys gives Suboshi a little note to pass to Sabz, he READS IT!   
  
Chrys: (whispers) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I ASKED YOU TO PASS IT NOT READ IT!!  
  
Suboshi: (whispers) Come on! Let me in on it too!  
  
Chrys: (whispers) Fine....but if we get caught its not gonna be our fault...  
  
Suboshi passes it to Sabz who writes something and sends it back. Suboshi sees the message, then LAUGHS OUT LOUD!   
  
Nakago: Is there something funny?  
  
Chrys quickly snatches the paper from Suboshi and hides it under her seat  
  
Suboshi: Er.....no, Nakago-sensei....  
  
Nakago: Good.  
  
Suboshi: *phew*   
  
*RING*   
  
Tasuki: OHHHH YEA! DISMISSAL TIME!!!!!!  
  
Nakago: Wait!  
  
Tasuki: (stops in mid-tracks) WHAT?!  
  
Nakago: Don't forget your homework! You're not going anywhere without it... (holds out STACKS of paperwork and books) Finish them by tomorrow or I will kill you....  
  
Everyone: Y...yes....  
  
Chiriko: Done! (submits the same pile of books and paper with answers written on them seconds later)  
  
Nakago: Very good.... you have just saved your life.  
  
Then, everyone gets out of school...  
  
*snap* They're back in Konan  
  
Tasuki: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!!  
  
Chrys: There was a psychic barrier, wasn't our fault!  
  
Sabz: It was your fault to TAKE us there in the FIRST place!  
  
Chrys: I'm a newbie, okay. Dun blame me, I think I'm getting used to this now....  
  
Tasuki: Ya, right! Ya better not send us somewhere else!  
  
Chrys: Well, I DID master something! *snap* *snap* Pool appears Tasuki gets dunked!  
  
Sabz: That's my favorite! Not that we hate you or anything, it's just fun doing that to you Tauski! *evil smirk*  
  
Tasuki: I have noticed that smirk means trouble.. You're also one of 'em people who tortures us, huh?!  
  
Sabz: Did we torture you?  
  
Tasuki: Oh ya! Being whipped and dunked into a pool is torture enough!  
  
Sabz: It was all her fault...I had nothing to do with that!  
  
Chrys: HEY! IT's not my fault! I'm still new to this, but next time, I'll be better!  
  
Tamahome: YOU MEAN THERE'S A NEXT TIME?!?!?!?!  
  
Sabz: Duh! Yes!  
  
Nuriko: Oh no....  
  
Hotohori: Do you by any chance have any more mirrors?  
  
Sabz: SURE! *snap* thousands of mirrors appear  
  
Hotohori: I don't know what you have against these KIND girls, I think they're very charming and nice young ladies.  
  
Everyone: *sweat rain*   
  
Sabz: Gotta go now....see ya NEXT time!  
  
Seishis: *shudder*  
  
Chrys: BYE!  
  
*poof*  
  
They disappear.  
  
~End  



End file.
